Apartment
by htewing
Summary: Prompt from my tumblr: Revan and Carth move in together after the events of the game. It almost turned into angst from fluff and you should all be thankful it didn't. femRevan/Carth, all post-KOTOR. One-Shot


**Prompt:** Third, do Carth and Rev move in together? Shenanigans from that, please. -jedibubbles

**A/N:** Not really shenanigans but I was about an inch from being angst so you ought to be fortunate it didn't go the way it wanted to. o.O

* * *

"I've been thinking," Carth started. Anna raised her head from his shoulder, looking at him. They'd taken to sitting in the cockpit together, Anna in his lap as the stars in hyperspace flipped by, traveling with the victory fleet a year after the Star Forge was destroyed. It was often the only quiet they got together, too busy being surrounded by the crew and Jedi and Republic officers.

"That sounds dangerous," she replied.

"Oh hush. It's good thinking, I promise."

She frowned. "You have that 'thinking' look on your face again. That's bad."

"I don't need this abuse." He laughed. "I'm serious, though. It's been a full year, since the Star Forge. And both of us are stationed out of – well, the Jedi aren't letting you leave the Temple very often. And they're keeping me around Coruscant now, since it's mostly peacetime . . ."

"What are you getting at, Carth?"

"Well," he said after a deep breath. "I've got all my pay for five years sitting around and you've got the money you made – and didn't report to the Jedi. I noticed – during the war and I was thinking that there are some apartments that are awfully nice near the Temple –"

Anna stared at him. "So . . . you're asking us to move in together."

"When you put it that way . . . yes, I guess."

She looked back out the window, eyes flickering as if trying to pinpoint each star.

"How much?"

"Enough." She looked back at him.

"You know how much money I have?"

Carth gave her a look. "Gorgeous, you are the most brilliant strategic mind of our time. You are beautiful, charismatic, and one of the kindest people I know no matter what you used to be. But you cannot do a _lick_ of math."

She laughed, resting her head on his shoulder again. "You've got me there. I can save the galaxy all day long but don't you dare hand me any long division."

"So, in all seriousness, what do you say?"

Anna thought for a moment, then nodded. "Yes," she said. "On one condition."

Carth's heart, which had previously resided in his stomach at the start of his line of thought, decided it was okay to resume position in his chest. "Anything."

"I need a workshop. A workshop that's just mine, so I can do things with my hands. And it needs an extra room, in case any of the crew needs a place to stay. And I'm keeping HK."

Carth nodded. "Deal."

"Really?"

"Yeah. We'll look when we get back to Coruscant after this stupid tour."

Anna grinned, nestling closer to him. "Sounds good to me. Provided the Jedi let me get away." She lifted her head and kissed his neck. "So, when we get back?"

"Yeah. When we get back."

#

"_This_ is the place we bought?" Anna asked, skimming the living quarters.

"Well, if you'd look out the _window_, you'd see why it was so damn expensive."

She moved through the apartment. It wasn't _bad_, per se – it was comfortably furnished, better than anything she'd run into in the Temple, but she just couldn't let him win _that_ easily.

The window of the living room looked over the Temple, the five spires rising in the distance. She rested her hand on the window. "It does have a great view. I'll give you that."

He came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "So I did good?"

"I'll reserve my judgment until I see my workshop."

"It's over here." He steered her to a door in the main living area, then lifted her into his arms. She squeaked. "Stay still though."

He opened the door and slid through sideways. "Here you go." He set her down. "I put in some orders for more tech for you."

She wandered the room, looking at each piece in turn. Damn he was good. "Carth this . . . you've given me enough tools that . . ." She turned, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.

"So . . . I did good?"

She grinned. "I think I might be able to live with it."

"You know what I haven't showed you yet?" She squeaked again as he lifted her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Anna raised an eyebrow, grinning.

"The best room in the house?"

He backed out of the door and into the living area, their lips crashing together as he carried her towards their bedroom.

#

"You still have this old place?" Anna asked, dropping her back on the floor inside the door. Carth nudged it out of the way with his boot.

"I couldn't get rid of it," he said. "We bought this place together. We were supposed to have a future here, before you left. I couldn't throw it away like that."

"But I thought you had a place on Citadel Station?"

He sighed. "I apparently can't let things go."

She grinned, standing on her tiptoes and kissing him. He twined his fingers in her hair, holding her to him. "That, Admiral," she said. "Is the most _disgustingly_ romantic think I think I've ever heard."

"Hey, gorgeous—"

"My workshop still intact?"

Carth nodded, motioning to the room off the main living area. "Everything's just how you left it. I, ah – there might be some dust, I haven't been in there in a while."

"How long is a while?"

". . . nearly eight years."

She smiled and nodded. "Well, I need to make sure that no rogue bugs or anything made their way –"

He leaned down and kissed her. "Take your time." His finger trailed down her neck. "I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

She headed off to the room, opening and closing the door behind her. A clap turned on the lights, and she looked around. Dust coated the workbench – a thick coat of it covered her finger as she drug it across. Anna lifted her hammer – the spot underneath it was pristine, marking that it was the last place she'd left it.

He hadn't moved anything. Not even the cleaning droid she'd left in pieces on the table.

She lowered her head, a tear running down her cheek as she searched for a rag in a drawer. Another one came, and then a third – and before she knew it she'd collapsed into her dusty chair, holding the rag to her chest and sobbing.


End file.
